


A Thousand Reasons Why

by TolkienGirl



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, OTP Feels, Peggy stays, darn right she does, season 2 finale, the kiss, this one left them all behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Reasons Why

There is a distinct possibility that she was not quite honest with Mr. Jarvis, or with herself.

She has never belonged in New York, no matter how much she longed to. There were friends who were kind, but she was a stranger in a strange land.

This is a stranger land, and yet—

And yet she isn't haunted here, not with the memory of the boy from Brooklyn, the man who took her heart down into radio silence.

Peggy isn't one to cry for things that might have been, but she has let herself cry for things that were. Sometimes there's only a fine line between the two.

This is a land of stars, but Peggy doesn't love it for that. For her, it's been a land of danger, even of death.

Not to mention, Mr. Jarvis was right about the palm trees.

Even so, there are a thousand reasons why.

There is Mr. Jarvis's beneficent smile and Mrs. Jarvis's laugh, there is Rose and even dear stodgy Samberly. There's the way sun shines brighter, the way the wind (when it comes) tastes sweeter. There are things New York doesn't have.

New York, for instance, does not have Daniel Sousa.

(And Peggy does).

She draws back— _Good point,_ he says, but she still doesn't have a witty comeback, not a single word. She only knows that she can kiss him again, and so she does, and it feels like home.

There may be, and are, a thousand reasons why—

But this is the one that matters.


End file.
